Footie Pajamas
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: It's nearing Winter and the heaters are broken in many of the dorm rooms. Jaune hardly feels the chill in his warm, soft footie pajamas. When he notices Pyrrha unable to sleep on account of the cold, he offers his assistance. Established!Arkos snuggling.


**So, this is based off of a headcanon of mine that, once Arkos becomes canon, Pyrrha will love snuggling with Jaune while he's wearing his footie pajamas. I mean, they've gotta be ridiculously warm and soft. So, yeah. This is just pure fluff. Enjoy!**

Pyrrha shivered as she pulled her blankets up to her chin, giving up on any hope of studying that night. Winter was in a few weeks, but the cold had already begun to set in around Beacon. To make things worse, a bunch of the dorm's heaters had seemingly come to an agreement to simultaneously stop running. Ozpin had people working to fix the problem, but there were so many rooms. Team JNPR's room wouldn't be hit for at least three more days.

Since she didn't chill easily, and because she had placed mistaken faith in the heating systems of the school, Pyrrha didn't have any particularly warm pajamas. Her warmest ones only held that title because they were her only long-sleeved pair. The red fabric was thin and did nothing to block out the chill that seeped through the blankets and sheets. She shivered and tried curling herself in a ball, massaging her sock-clad feet.

The door to the shower room opened at that moment and Jaune emerged, wearing his favorite blue bunny footie pajamas. He yawned, feeling no discomfort at the present temperature, and walked over to his bed, where he pulled the covers up to his torso and picked up a textbook. He glanced toward his girlfriend and tilted his head. "You're going to sleep early. You feeling okay?"

Pyrrha smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, just a bit chilly." Secretly, she was feeling incredibly envious of Jaune and his ridiculously-warm-looking attire. She knew that those pajamas were often mocked by those who knew about them (namely, everyone who had been present for the first night's sleepover before the Emerald Forest), but she had always found them to be adorable. At that moment, however, the only adjective going through her head was "warm".

"If you're sure." Jaune looked back at his book, though continued to gaze at Pyrrha out of the corner of his eye. He frowned as she shivered and curled herself into a tighter ball.

An idea came to mind, but he hesitated to voice it. He and Pyrrha had lounged on the same bed multiple times while studying or talking, but snuggling under the covers in their pajamas, which was what he had in mind, was a level of intimacy that they had not yet breached. Still, if there was ever an excuse.

"Hey, Pyrrha?" He called nervously. "Um…if you're cold, you could sit over here." His face flushed. "If you grabbed your blankets and put them on top of mine, it might be warmer. I mean, if you want-"

Before he was even finished with his timid proposal, Pyrrha was at his bedside, draping her blankets over his and sitting down on the mattress. She kissed his cheek gratefully. "I was just about to ask!"

Jaune placed his textbook to the side as Pyrrha slipped under the covers and pulled them up to their necks. He blushed when he felt her wrap her arms around his middle and snuggle up against him, her cheek pressed against his chest. "Better?" He asked, wrapping his arms gently around her.

Pyrrha nodded against him, letting out a contented hum. The pajamas were so soft and warm, like fleece! She nuzzled his chest and shifted even closer. "Much better. Thank you, Jaune." Her eyes fell on his abandoned textbook. "Oh! Did you still need to study? Don't stop on my account, please."

"Nah. I'm done for the night." Jaune replied. As if he could think about schoolwork when Pyrrha was nestled against him like this. He ran his fingers through her silken hair, which went down to her waist when out of its ponytail. Closing his eyes, he savored the sensation of her chest rising and falling against his side, of her cheek growing warm on his chest, of her arms wrapped lovingly around him.

For the first time, he felt grateful for the lack of heat and hoped that the repairs for Team JNPR's room would take a good, long time. Already, he was becoming accustomed to the feeling of growing drowsy and drifting toward sleep while snuggling with his girlfriend.

He was mildly jolted from his sleepy state when his fingertips brushed her cheek. Though her body was rapidly warming beneath the covers, most of her face was ice-cold. Immediately, he shifted until he was at eye level with Pyrrha.

Pyrrha opened her eyes at Jaune's movement and smiled when met with his gentle, blue gaze. "Hi." She brushed some of his blonde hair from his forehead, loving the way his face flushed happily at the lightest touch.

"Hey." Jaune scooted closer. "Just making sure my girl is completely warm." He breathed, rubbing his nose affectionately against hers before leaning in for a kiss.

_My girl._ Pyrrha smiled against his lips as she kissed back. She absolutely adored Jaune's kisses. They were always so gentle and soft. He would move slowly, savoring every touch, cradling her in his arms as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

She moaned softly at the sensation of her cold lips being warmed by his. Slipping her fingers through his hair, she tugged him closer, deepening the kiss. In response, she felt him wrap his arms more snugly around her back, closing any distance between them. She tried to follow Jaune's lips when he pulled back, but stopped as she felt him plant a series of quick kisses across her cheek, leading from her ear to the corner of her lips, where he gave her another quick, chaste kiss. Her face was flushed with warmth as he drew away again.

Jaune sighed happily as he gazed at Pyrrha. Her eyes were half-lidded and drowsy, her cheeks were pink and warm from his kisses, and her smile was enough to make his heart flutter like a caged Nevermore. "I love you." He murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

Pyrrha nuzzled his cheek, relishing the way his blush deepened even more. "I love you too." She rested her head on the pillow, closing her eyes. In only a few minutes, she fell asleep, warmed by the blankets and Jaune.

Jaune watched her sleep for a few minutes before his own eyes started to droop. He yawned quietly before drifting off.

They remained in that position throughout the night, their foreheads touching, their lips millimeters apart, their quiet breaths mingling until morning.

**I do love my headcanons. Seriously, how cute is the image of Jaune and Pyrrha snuggling like this? Someone draw fanart of this scenario, for the love of Dust! Peace out.**


End file.
